Aquelarre
by MariiiLu1099
Summary: "Después de siglos de tanto esperar, se despertaron para regresar..." Una guerra perpetrada por una traición. Un hechizo mantenido a lo largo del tiempo. Dramione/Harmione. Multipairing. Post-guerra.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

 _Al amanecer de su veinteavo cumpleaños,_

 _la totalidad de su poder despertará._

 _Nacida de aquellos a los que su especie ha despreciado,_

 _marcada por el odio y la locura._

 _A partir de ese día,_ _el ámbar será oro_

 _y se convertirá en motivo de disputa para el mundo._

 _La piedra se hará carne al esconderse el sol._

 _Poder, autoridad y riqueza la rodearán,_

 _pero en su corazón solo habrá bondad._

 _Regirá con firmeza y dulzura,_

 _apoyada en brazos de plata y esmeralda._


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El bullicio a su alrededor le dificultaba la ardua tarea de conseguir llegar a un lugar seguro. Ashya no podía entender qué había sucedido, en un momento estaba confirmando que al fin había logrado fecundar a la próxima heredera después de casi cincuenta años intentándolo y, un segundo después, el caos había sido desatado.

Explosiones por todos lados, estallidos que impedían pensar con claridad, sonidos metálicos producidos por espadas al chocar. Hechizos volaban por doquier, gritos de dolor y rabia llegaban de todos los lugares del palacio. Ashya sólo podía orar a su Señor porque toda su gente sobreviviera. Y que ella misma lograra sobrevivir, no podía soportar la idea de irse de este mundo sin haber dejado una heredera al trono y, mucho menos, en medio de todo ese desastre.

¡Maldito fuera aquel que había causado esto! Hace semanas que había comenzado a circular el rumor de un alzamiento rebelde por parte del pueblo, pero Ashya no había querido hacer caso. No se hacía a la idea de que alguien estuviera descontento con su mandato. Ella, que había sido la reina más benevolente del clan y la comunidad desde Nimue, que fue capaz de combinar la autoridad con la dulzura, de eliminar la masacre que venía arrastrando a su pueblo desde hace años. Incluso, se había desecho de la sequía y la desolación de los pueblos. De la baja tasa de natalidad de todas las especies mágicas sobre las que gobernaba.

Lo único de lo que era culpable era de la falta de herederas al trono, pero eso pronto sería solucionado.

Oraba. Oraba a Satán por su pueblo, por su vástago, por ella misma. Y por el desgraciado que se había atrevido a alzarse contra el trono y traicionarla, para que el mismísimo Satán fuera quien lo maldijera.

-¡Mi señora, por aquí!- Gritó uno de los soldados pertenecientes a su guardia, que junto con otro la escoltaban a través del caos para que pudiera llegar a refugiarse lo más pronto y a salvo posible. Ashya lo siguió, dándose cuenta de que se dirigían al Salón de Ritos Antiguos. Inmediatamente, una expresión de alivio surco su rostro. _La magia me protegerá,_ pensó.

Sorprendentemente, la entrada al Salón se mantenía intacta. Desde donde estaba podía sentir la magia protectora que lo rodeaba, suspiró. Ya podía sentirse en casa, era lo que pasaba cada vez que sentía la magia ancestral que rodeaba las paredes del castillo en el que vivía. Recordaba el día de su coronación, como sintió la magia del universo rodeándola y penetrando cada poro de su piel, vibrando en su interior. Sentía que volaba, y ni siquiera pudo moverse después de varios minutos.

Cruzo el umbral después de que uno de los soldados que la acompañaban abriera la puerta para ella, y se detuvo al llegar al centro del pentagrama labrado en el piso de mármol. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella resonó por toda la estancia. Toda la tensión abandonó su cuerpo, estaba a salvo. _Estaban a salvo_ , pensó mientras llevaba su mano a la parte baja de su vientre.

Pero el alivio le duró poco, puesto que sintió otra aura mágica cerca. Aunque al reconocerla volvió a suspirar eliminando la tensión, se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Su mejor amiga, Lysana, caminaba hacia ella con el rostro inexpresivo. Ashya se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo.

-Sabes, aun me sorprende que hayas sido tú quien resultó elegida para reinar.- dijo Lysana, en una voz tan baja que de no haber sido por los hechizos de la sala habría sido imposible escucharla por encima del bullicio. Ashya frunció el ceño, no entendía a que venía ese tema de conversación en ese preciso momento.

Que hayas sido tú la elegida cuando es obvio que yo hubiese sido una mejor opción.- Ante ese comentario, Ashya demudó su rostro de toda expresión y alzó una ceja con arrogancia. Intuía a donde quería llegar, pero en su fuero interno deseaba con todos sus fuerzas que no fuese cierto. La destrozaría. –Obviamente, yo soy más hermosa. Más astuta, más poderosa, más sabia, más sensual. Y, sobretodo, soy prácticamente tan cruel, despiadada y sanguinaria como nuestras reinas anteriores. Lo que, cariño, me hace mucho más digna que tú para mi Señor.

Al decir lo último, la cara de Lysana se contorsionó en una mueca llena de desprecio. Sus preciosos ojos azules relampaguearon para dar paso al ámbar característico de las brujas de menor rango, y su lacio cabello rojo comenzó a batirse como si soplara un fuerte viento, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

Ashya sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel e inmediatamente toda su magia rigió en tensión, su magia se sentía amenazada. Y su corazón lloraba en silencio. Lysana, su amiga. _Su mejor amiga_. Aquella que la había visto nacer como bruja, que había jugado con ella, quien había aprendido junto a ella a controlar su magia. Aquella en la que había volcado toda su confianza, quien era su confidente y a quien consideraba su igual. La había traicionado, había puesto a su pueblo en su contra y organizado una rebelión, perpetrado un ataque al que era su hogar y atentado contra su Señor. Porque aunque fuera una regla no escrita, se consideraba ley la creencia de que atentar contra la Reina era ofender al Señor de la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ashya en un tono de voz plano, sin dejar traslucir todo lo que sentía. Después de todo, para eso la habían entrenado.

-¿ _Por qué?_ \- repitió en un susurro lleno de rabia contenida. -¡Porqué debí haber sido yo y no tú quien ocupara el trono, quien se entregara a nuestro Señor! ¡El Principe de la Oscuridad debió ser mío!- rugió dejando que su magia se descontrolara.

Nuevamente, Ashya sintió un escalofrío. Pero esta vez, su magia le habló. Y ella sólo pudo escucharla y atender a su mandato. La vida de Ashya era así, se dejaba guiar por lo que su magia pidiera. Total, era la magia la que movía al mundo. En ese momento, su magia la premió por su perfecta lealtad: le dio el don de la videncia, le mostró el futuro del mundo y el suyo propio.

Fue por eso que ella se dejó hacer cuando Lysana avanzó hasta el centro de la estrella y empuñó una daga que hundió en su costado, demasiado cerca de donde se alojaba la vida nueva de la que Ashya era portadora. Ashya contuvo el aliento al sentir la fría hoja de metal romper su carne, pero no lloró ni se quejó –no le daría el gusto a la arpía traidora- sino que se limitó a observar cómo los rasgos de Lysana se contorsionaban en una amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción al haber logrado su cometido. El problema residía en que Lysana se dejó guiar por la avaricia y la envidia, y no supo ver más allá de lo que su mejor amiga mostraba al mundo. Se olvidó por completo de que Ashya era una bruja, una muy poderosa y que, además, contaba con la gracia de Santán, el Príncipe de la Oscuridad.

Por eso su sonrisa se borró de golpe al ver los ojos de su Reina refulgir llenos de malicia y sus labios mutar en una sonrisa de lado llena de la más pura maldad. Al sentir la magia de Ashya –una magia que en antaño solo tenia caricias para ella,- convertirse en cuchillos que atravesaban su piel ocasionándole un dolor terrible e inimaginable. Le sorprendió que, aun en el umbral de la muerte, Ashya mostrara tanta fortaleza y poder. Se sintió estúpida.

Y entonces, Ashya fue quien dio el golpe de gracia:

-¡Qué Satán te maldiga!- dijo entredientes, su voz llena de desprecio. Ser maldecido por la propia reina en nombre de Satán era por más el peor de todos los hechizos. Satán era cruel y despiadado, y sólo cumplía con los caprichos de la reina; más estúpida se sintió al caer en cuenta de que era la primera y única persona a la que Ashya, su amiga, maldecía. Y allí, frente a sus ojos, la Reina del clan de brujas y de la comunidad mágica cayó en un charco de su propia sangre; la vida escapando de sus ojos ámbar.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Ashya consumieron el ámbar de sus irises dejando todo en una penumbra tan oscura como sus pupilas, entonces un grito feroz y desgarrador se escucho en el campo de batalla, el sonido llegando desde distintas partes del castillo.

Lysana abrió los ojos espantada, el peso de sus acciones cayendo como una loza pesada sobre sus hombros. Acababa de matar a su amiga por envidia. Y ahora todo el Aquelarre de la Reina estaría tras su cabeza. El mismísimo Satán estaría tras ella. Tembló de solo pensarlo.

- _Haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo, Lysana._ -dijo una voz ronca y oscura. Lysana giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente buscando la fuente del sonido. Parecía una loca enfebrecida. De pronto, comenzó a sentir como le faltaba el aire. Sentía sus músculos agarrotados y los huesos desgarrarse. Y en un estallido de luz, en medio de la oscuridad en la que estaba desapareció para siempre.

Carisa corría frenéticamente por los pasillos del castillo. Después del grito de dolor dado por los participantes del Aquelarre de la Reina, la magia había hecho lo suyo y paralizado a todo aquel que se hubiera alzado contra Ashya. Y ahora, era la misma magia la que guiaba a todos los sobrevivientes al lugar en donde yacía el cuerpo de sus reinas.

Sí, _reinas_. Porque la magia les había confiado todos los detalles del incidente. Y también les estaba guiando en lo que debían hacer a continuación.

Carisa llegó al Salón de Ritos Antiguos al mismo tiempo que el resto de integrantes del Aquelarre de la Reina. En sus rostros se podía ver claramente el dolor de la pérdida, era desolador observarlos e imaginaba que el suyo propio era una copia exacta de la de los demás. Sintió un escalofrío al mirar la expresión de los Consortes, en sus caras no había nada, sus ojos estaban vacíos al igual que sus almas.

Fue la misma Carisa quien se encargó de abrir la puerta. A pesar de que la magia les había advertido de todo, no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para todo el dolor y la tristeza que les llenó el cuerpo a tan bizarra visión.

Ashya, su preciosa reina, yacía tirada en medio de la estrella que formaba el pentagrama. En medio de un charco de sangre y con los ojos abiertos de un negro absorbente. Los Consortes, guiados por la magia, se acercaron al cuerpo inerte de Ashya y se colocaron de la manera que ella quiso. Uno, el de los ojos esmeralda, en el extremo superior sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos y recostandola en su regazo. Otro, el de los ojos grises, se recostó a su lado por donde brotaba la sangre y apoyó su frente en su abdomen, mientras acariciaba su bajo vientre con una de sus manos.

El resto del Aquelarre, cinco brujas hechiceras, tomó posición en el pentagrama. Una en cada punta de la estrella, quedando dentro del círculo. Su magia rugió y salió a la superficie, sincronizandose unas con otras. Entonces, la voz melodiosa de Carisa, rota por el dolor se escuchó por todo el recinto:

- _Constrigngitur in tempore fuerit conversus a putrefactione reservavit lapis, donec carnes de cruore, cum proditione. Quies medio stella exanimis. Magia in saecula saeculorum, O dulcis Satanas, ut heres natus est. Deinde ut pareret imperio nostro regnum. Regina tuum._ \- Terminó en un susurro.

En ese momento, un temblor sacudió los cimientos del castillo y una fuerte ventisca los azotó. Sin embargo, el Aquelarre y el cuerpo de la reina se mantenían estáticos. La sangre derramada de la herida corrió a través de la figura tallada en el suelo y en el instante en el que incio y fin se fusionaron en uno solo, un haz de luz cegador recorrió el castillo y sus alrededores.

Y, entonces, cuando todo se disipó solo quedó piedra.

Hola, hola pepsi cola! Aquí yo de nuevo con una historia. Estoy muy emocionada con ella, así que denle una oportunidad.


	3. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

 **Primera parte:** _ **Se despertó la luna llena.**_

 _Sangre sucia._

Por enésima vez desde aquel aciago día, Hermione Granger acarició la cicatriz que había en su brazo. Sentía la magia negra emanar de las protuberancias que la formaban y lo que es más, la sentía recorrer sus venas consecuencia de la liga de esta con su sangre al momento en que la loca de Bellatrix decidió tallar su brazo.

A veces, sentía que la absorbía en un espiral de oscuridad del que sería difícil salir.

Pero, también a veces, se descubría con deseos de conocerla y utilizarla más a fondo. Lo que la desconcertaba por completo. Si bien es cierto que su curiosidad no tiene límite alguno, nunca antes había tenido tantos deseos de conocer algo. Mucho menos si ese algo era magia oscura. Era como si la llamara, como si la atrayera como el imán con el metal.

Le resultaba aun más curioso que todo eso se haya visto potenciado al ser marcada por la daga de Bellatrix, y que esos extraños sueños que la acechaban desde entonces vinieran en el paquete. De eso estaba segura.

Tomó el pergamino de la mesita de noche a lado de su cama, mojó la pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que recordaba esa noche del sueño, como cada vez que lo tenía.

 _Pentagrama en el suelo._

 _Fuerte temblor._

 _Carisa (rubia oscuro, ojos violetas. Guarda parecido a Greengrass)._

 _Traición._

 _Lysana (pelirroja, ojos azules. Guarda parecido a Ginny)._

 _Ojos esmeraldas (iguales a los de Harry)._

 _Guerra._

 _Consortes._

 _Castillo._

 _Se menciona mucho a un Señor, posiblemente el tan nombrado Satán._

 _Ojos grises (parecían los de Malfoy)._

Terminó de garabatear en el pergamino, dejó la pluma a un lado y repasó una vez más lo que había escrito. La sorprendía sobremanera este extraño suceso, estaba empezando a pensar que era una clase de visión premonitoria pero era imposible. Ella jamás sería amiga de Greengrass, ni mucho menos sería traicionada por Ginny.

Estos sueños -que la volverían loca algún día,- venían ocurriendole desde hace dos años. Concretamente, desde el día diecinueve del mes después de la Batalla de Howgarts. Pero era desde hace un año, la noche de su cumpleaños número diecinueve, que podía recordar algo de lo que soñaba al despertar. Antes no sucedía tan seguido, pero desde ese cumpleaños, los sueños se han estado repitiendo fielmente cada diecinueve de cada mes.

Afortunadamente para ella y su muy agotado cerebro, muy pronto iría a Howgarts y podría buscar información sobre ello. Suspiró y guardó el pergamino en el cajón con llave de la cómoda. Podría disfrutar de sus últimos quince días en relativa soledad hasta que comenzara el nuevo curso. Así que se dispuso a tratar de conciliar el sueño, mañana debía ir al Callejon Diagon.

Harry Potter sospechaba que algo sucedía a su amiga. Estaba más extraña, más distante. Ya no había ese brillo peculiar que caracterizaba sus ojos ámbar. Él creía que su ensimismamiento se debía a los horrores presenciados en la guerra, pero al haber pasado ya dos años de la misma no le había quedado de otra que descartar esa teoría.

Sin embargo, había una que no podía descartar. Harry podía sentir la magia oscura emanar de su amiga en ondas furiosas. Sospechaba que Hermione lo sabía y trataba de ignorarlo por alguna cuestión moralista. Pero él sabía que eso sólo era un error. Al haber sido un horrocrux, Harry sabía muy bien que la magia oscura sólo pide aceptación. Aceptación en un cuerpo, en un alma, en un aura mágica, en una naturaleza.

Al fin y al cabo, la magia oscura sólo era magia. Utilizada para fines malignos, pero magia después de todo.

Tras su experiencia con el horrocrux, Harry aprendió a aceptar a la magia oscura dentro de él. Aprendió a aceptar esa parte de sí. Harry sabía que no había nada mejor que aceptarse tal y como uno es, sin querer cambiar nada. Y quería lo mismo para su amiga. Estaba casi seguro de que su amiga no podía comprender lo que le sucedía, ni quería comprender debido a sus prejuicios en contra de la magia oscura.

Si bien es cierto que ella no pidió ni buscó que eso pasara, lo único que ella podía hacer era abrazarse a lo que era y lo que tenía. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba perdiéndose, pensaba Harry a menudo. Él había sido capaz de domar a su núcleo mágico, de entenderlo; había aprendido a moldear su magia, a saber cuales eran sus habilidades reales. Al haber abrazado a la magia oscura dentro de sí, la vida de Harry sólo se volvió mejor.

La gente creía que era porque había acabado con Voldemort y la amenaza de la muerte ya no pendía sobre su cabeza. Pero no, no era por eso.

Harry sonrío con suficiencia, una sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que ese pensamiento atacaba su mente. Le encantaba estar por delante de la gente, sobre todo si era en algo que concernía a su vida. Desde la guerra, el concepto de privacidad en lo que a su vida se refería había desaparecido.

Sus ojos verdes volvieron una vez más hacia Hermione, que caminaba unos pasos por delante de él camino a Gringots. Harry vislumbró de nuevo, maravillado, las pequeñas ondas de magia que rodeaban a su amiga. Casi saltaban chispas, era un espectáculo prodigioso. Harry se sentía atraído por esas ondas, sentía que lo llamaban. Y Harry las ambicionaba, ambicionaba tenerlas para él. Las deseaba de la misma manera en la que deseaba a su dueña, con una pasión desmedida.

Desde aquella vez en la que se habían quedado solos en el Bosque de Dean, después de que Ron los hubiese dejado y ella lo hubiese cuidado tras el enfrentamiento con Nagini, Harry había dejado de verla como su amiga. Sin embargo, Hermione ni siquiera se había dado por enterada.

Harry suspiró, no era fácil vivir enamorado de tu mejor amiga.

-¿Y ese suspiro Harry?- preguntó Hermione, ralentizando el paso para que ssu amigo pudiera alcanzarla. -¿Es por alguna chica?- Bromeó.

Harry se sonrojó y Hermione soltó una carcajada, a pesar de todo su amigo seguía siendo igual de inocente. -Me tomaré ese sonrojo como un sí. Dime, ¿quién es?- preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa. Harry desvió la vista incómodo.

-Nadie que conozcas, Herms.- respondió, se sentía impotente. No sabía como hacer para confesarle sus sentimientos y no perder su amistad en el proceso.

En su incomodidad, Harry no se dio cuenta de como la sonrisa de Hermione desaparecía para dar paso a una expresión mezcla de confusión y enojo. Ella no entendía que estaba sucediendo, en cuanto su amigo le confirmó que existía alguien en su vida de esa manera algo en su interior se removió. Peor aun, su magia rugió en descontento.

Hermione volvió a recordar su sueño. _Ojos verdes como los de Harry_ , pensó. De nuevo su magia rugió, esta vez de alegría ante el pensamiento. Y no sólo eso, sino que también pudo sentir como se deslizaba desde su núcleo hasta su amigo y como su corazón se aceleraba por la emoción. Se desconcertó.

 _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

 **Segunda parte:** _ **La brujería se ha quedado en tí a vivir.**_

Salieron de Gringots con rumbo al boticario. Hermione llevaba un ceño profundo arruinando su rostro y una expresión ausente en sus ojos, como si estuviera analizando una cosa de gran importancia. Harry conocía esa expresión, la había visto llevarla a través del tiempo durante los nueve años que llevaban siendo amigos. No por primera vez, se preguntó qué rondaba por esa brillante cabecita suya.

Decidió entonces sondear su magia de nuevo, lo que encontró lo descolocó. Estaba descontrolada, volaba libre como una hoja al viento. Echó un vistazo a la gente a su alrededor, todos los miraban y algunos se inclinaban hacia ella. No era para menos, era un aura salvaje y atractiva.

Pero hubo algo allí que lo hizo volver su atención al aura mágica de Hermione. Algo que no había estado antes: su magia también se inclinaba, se inclinaba hacia… _Hacia mi_ , pensó Harry extasiado al ver el hilo que sus magias estaban tejiendo. Luego frunció el ceño por la confusión, había un espacio sobrante en el tejido. Eso sólo quería decir que faltaba alguien para completar la unión. Harry se preguntó quién podría ser. Ya podía sentir en su ser el anhelo por esta persona desconocida.

Si tan sólo pudiera ayudar a Hermione con su magia todo sería más fácil…

¡Bingo! Había encontrado la forma en la que acercarse a su amiga sin que saliera huyendo.

-Herms… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó para sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Hermione se sobresaltó, a veces olvidaba lo mucho que Harry la conocía. Se puso nerviosa, su amigo no debía saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Creería que estaba loca.

-Nada, Harry. Sólo… pensaba en la lista de los útiles que debemos comprar.- Mintió. Harry levantó las cejas en señal de que no se tragaba lo que había dicho. -Nada, en serio. Estoy bien, Harry.- Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Harry se sintió dolido por la poca confianza que ella demostraba tenerle en ese momento, aunque sabía que Hermione era demasiado cabezota y orgullosa como para reconocer que necesitaba ayuda. Decidió entonces hablarle sobre su experiencia, así quizás podría estar más dispuesta a contarle lo que sucedía.

-Bien, porque necesito hablarte de algo Hermione.- dijo, ella volteó a verlo con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro. Harry sonrió, la tenía.

-¿Te parece si lo hablamos luego de hacer la mitad de la compra, en la pausa para el almuerzo?- preguntó. Harry asintió y siguieron caminando en silencio.

Fueron al boticario, a la tienda de Quidditch y la de plumas y pergaminos, también pasaron por la tienda de mascotas a por comida para Crookshanks y la nueva lechuza de Harry, Jumi.

Cuando, finalmente, decidieron parar para tomar el almuerzo se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante y pidieron una habitación con el almuerzo para tener mayor privacidad. Esperaron a que el almuerzo fuera servido para tocar el tema.

Cuando Harry notó que su amiga se disponía a hablar, hizo un movimiento con su muñeca dejando su magia fluir. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel al sentir la onda mágica y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Harry había hecho magia sin varita, sin mucho esfuerzo, como si fuese algo tan natural como respirar. Hasta donde ella sabía, la magia sin varita drenaba la energía del cuerpo y del núcleo mágico.

-Listo, ahora podemos hablar tranquilos.- dijo Harry ajeno al asombro de su amiga.

-¿Cómo…?- balbuceaba Hermione, incapaz de hilar bien sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo, qué?- preguntó Harry volviendo la vista a la chica frente a él. Al ver que ella miraba su mano sorprendida, comprendió a qué se refería. -Oh, eso.- murmuró, sus mejillas adquiriendo un adorable color rojo. -Sobre eso quería hablarte.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada. Harry suspiró y comenzó a hablar:

-Cuando supe que era un horrocrux entendí muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Entendí esa tendencia mía de resaltar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es manía de enfrentarme a desafiar a la gente. Entendí porque algunas veces tenía pensamientos homicidas. -rió, recordando todo aquello. -Entendí aquellos momentos en los que rechazaba eso que la gente llama magia de la luz.

Luego, cuando Voldemort eliminó al horrocrux de mí con la maldición asesina casi me volví loco. Loco porque creí que todo eso solo lo tenía debido al horrocrux, pero no era así.

Hermione, fui un estúpido al creerlo. Sirius tenía razón: todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nosotros. Y yo lo he comprobado de primera mano.- Hermione estaba fascinada, no entendía aun el punto de todo aquello pero la historia la tenía cautivada. -¿Has oído hablar de la magia ancestral? La primera vez que leí sobre ella quedé maravillado, el libro hablaba de ella como un poeta habla del amor. Y la verdad es que es preciosa.

Me dijeron que era un tonto por creer leyendas para adolescentes enamoradizos. Pero, dejame decirte que no hay nada más real que ella. La magia ancestral proviene de nuestros antepasados olvidados. La primera en estudiarla fue Nimue, la mano derecha de Merlín y el Rey Arturo de Pendragon. Se dice que la caza de brujas en la edad media fue gracias a ella. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque Nimue se atrevió a hacer un pacto con el mismísimo Satán.

-¡Oh, vamos Harry!- rió Hermione incrédula.

-Dejame terminar, Mione. Bien, Satán es un ángel caído. Por lo tanto es poseedor de magia, y además fue aprendiz del Todopoderoso. Él controlaba la magia a su conveniencia.

Entonces, Nimue le propuso un trato. Ella creaba un culto para él, y él a cambio le enseñaba a controlar la magia que corría por sus venas. Satán aceptó y no sólo eso, sino que otorgó a Nimue un reino y riquezas inimaginables. Nimue gobernó a todas las brujas y magos del universo, y a toda criatura mágica que habitara la tierra. Y todo porque aprendió a controlar la magia y lo enseñó a los demás. También lo hizo cada reina detrás de ella.

Lo que quiero decir con esto, Hermione, es que esa teoría no es una simple leyenda. La magia es energía pura y proviene de la persona, es como un pequeño ser que mora en nosotros. No debe ser clasificada con esas bobadas de luz y oscuridad, debe tratarse como un solo ente, como lo que es. Yo lo hice Mione, yo pude controlar mi magia.

¿Y quieres saber cuál es el secreto para ello? Dejar que la magia hable y escuchar, atender a su mandato. Dejarse guiar por ella y aceptarse. Aceptarte como eres y por lo que eres, con todo lo que posees. Incluso si es bueno o malo. La gente por lo general tiene su propio concepto de bondad y maldad. Yo abracé esa parte de mí que el mundo catalogaría como mi lado oscuro y ahora… Ahora soy más feliz de lo que he sido alguna vez.

Al terminar su relato, Harry relajó sus hombros sintiendo como un peso que ni siquiera sabía que tenía era liberado de su carga. Aunque inmediatamente volvió a ponerse en guardia al escuchar los sollozos de su amiga. Se le estrujó el corazón.

-Eh… Mione, no era para que te pusieras así.- le dijo intentando consolarla, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la suya y le enviaba oleadas de su magia para reconfortarla. Hermione levantó el rostro y la desesperanza en sus ojos fue como un puñetazo en su estómago.

-¡Ayudame! ¡Ayudame Harry!- gimió. -Te necesito…

-Shhh, nena. No pasa nada. Yo estoy aquí.- Harry se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a su amiga. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente. -Siempre estaré aquí.

-¿Siempre?- preguntó en un susurro quebrado.

-Siempre.

Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo. Espero os guste, dejad reviews. Me interesa mucho saber su opinión. Disfruten!


	4. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

 **Primera parte:** _ **¿Quién sabe de pócimas para olvidar?**_

El rostro de Narcissa Malfoy estaba surcado de arrugas. Unas eran propias de la edad, algunas debido a las emociones vividas a lo largo de la guerra; pero la gran mayoría de ellas eran resultado del perpetuo estado de preocupación en el que se sentìa gracias a su hijo.

Draco Malfoy meditaba, como cada día desde el final de la guerra. Se encontraba tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, en medio del jardín de Malfoy Manor. Desde su posición y a juzgar por su estado de calma, Narcissa estaba casí segura de que él podía percibir en su totalidad aquello que lo rodeaba.

Percibía el correr del viento, el zumbido de los insectos, el trinar de los pájaros y la intranquilidad que la hacía presa. Draco podía sentirlo, él sabía que a ella no le agradaban para nada sus momentos de meditación. No cuando eso podía quitarle para siempre a su hijo. A fin de cuentas, ella ya había pasado por esa fase en su adolescencia cuando el primer alzamiento del Lord Oscuro. Narcissa solo encontró refugio en la meditación y el afianzamiento con su magia, hasta el punto en que casi se pierde a sí misma en ese limbo tan maravilloso como aterrador.

Y es que Draco nunca había sido de mucho pensar y meditar. Él era un Slytherin de pies a cabeza, fue criado para ello. Usaba su astucia e inteligencia para saber cómo actuar. Pero ella sabía que Draco sentía que todas las características Slytherin habían desaparecido desde el momento en que decidió unirse a Lord Voldemort de buena gana, queriendo demostrar así una superioridad que no existía. Sí, esa no fue su mejor decisión. Ni la suya el apoyarlo.

Sin embargo, su constante meditar se debía más bien a su soledad. Ella podía sentirlo, era una de los mejores obsequios que otorgaba la magia: el lazo entre la magia de madre e hijo era insondable, tan fuerte como para permitir una conexión como aquella y solo destructible con la muerte. Narcissa temía que la soledad de Draco fuera más allá de estar solo. La soledad que lo azotaba era mucho más profunda que eso. Draco sentía un vacío en su alma, en su ser. Él podía estar rodeado de millones de personas, pero nada evitaba que se sintiera en el más puro estado de desolación.

No importaba cuanto hicieran ella y sus amigos: Draco aún sentía ese vacío en su interior. Y ella sólo podía llenarse de tristeza.

A pesar de todo, a Draco le gustaba lo que hacía: era como encontrar un oasis en medio del océano. Obtenía una paz que nunca había sentido.

Por eso meditaba y dejaba su mente en blanco, era mucho más fácil que dejarse consumir por los recuerdos. Y mucho más saludable, no le haría ningún bien ir por allí recordando todo el daño que había hecho. A veces, Draco sólo quería lanzarse un _obliviate_ ; pero eso traería como consecuencia el olvidar también a la persona en la que se había convertido.

Pronto llegaría el fin de su exilio, y eso preocupaba a Draco. No había visto el mundo fuera de las paredes que rodeaban su mansión desde hace casi dos años, después de su juicio. Draco aún podía recordar las miradas de desprecio y odio cuando salió de las salas del tribunal mágico, escoltado por los aurores con destino a Malfoy Manor. Aún se estremecía al recordar la sensación que le azotó al percibir el desprecio de sus magias.

Nada peor que ser despreciado por la magia. La suya propia se encogió en respuesta y estuvo días, quizá meses sin permitirle usarla.

Al menos su exilio sirvió para algo, porque al no sentir su magia por un largo tiempo corrió a la biblioteca familiar y se puso a estudiar para encontrar respuesta a su situación. Y vaya que lo hizo.

Descubrió que su magia se había replegado al no encontrar consuelo. Que la magia oscura que habitaba en su ser después de las cosas horribles que se obligó a hacer para sobrevivir en la guerra se había fusionado con su núcleo mágico para no dejarlo morir. Descubrió que su alma estaba tan rota que su magia se dio en sacrificio para repararla. Y descubrió también que su núcleo mágico había quedado tan debilitado que era prácticamente un squib, pero –gracias a Merlín,- eso tenía solución: debía encontrar una pareja. Cómo si fuera tan fácil.

Al pensar en eso, soltó un suspiro. Ya era bastante difícil vivir con la idea de que la única persona a la que amaba de forma romántica lo odiaba y que, además, él había intentado matarlo. Le dolía el alma, el corazón e incluso el cuerpo entero al recordarlo.

Ojala su magia le ayudara, le pudiera decir quien era esa pareja…

Fue entonces que Draco sintió a su magia hablar. Un destello de ojos verdes y otros ámbares cruzó por su mente, acompañado de vistazos de cabellos negros y rebeldes, castaños y salvajes. Inmediatamente, se levantó como un resorte. Los ojos abiertos mientras los nombres de las personas que la magia le había destinado daban vueltas por su mente.

 _Harry Potter y Hermione Granger._

 **Segunda parte:** _ **La brujería se ha quedado en ti a vivir II**_

Harry esperó hasta que sintió como Hermione dejaba de temblar en sus brazos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares. Vio como ella cerraba los ojos y emitía un suspiro derrotado. Y entonces, en un impulso besó sus párpados cerrados y descendió hasta sus labios para dejar allí un tierno beso con el que esperaba otorgarle consuelo.

Hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Jamás imaginó que su amigo hiciera eso, ni lo que sintió por ello. Fue como un estallido de energía que paralizó el tiempo para que ella pudiera embeberse de las sensaciones tan maravillosas que ese gesto le hizo sentir.

Harry se levantó y tendió una de sus manos hacia ella.

—¿Seguimos con las compras?—, preguntó. Hermione, demasiado aturdida como para emitir palabra, solo asintió en respuesta. Al ver esto, una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia surcó en los labios del Niño-que-vivió.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu casa hoy, Hermione?— _Y el resto de nuestras vidas, en tu casa, en tu cama, ¡dónde sea!_ ; pensó. Nuevamente, Hermione solo asintió. —Bien, primero iré a casa por ropa y unos libros que podrían servirte. Venga, vamos. Aun debemos ir a la librería.

—Lo primero que debes hacer, Hermione, es decirme qué sucede, porqué hay tanto descontrol en tu magia.—, dijo Harry con suavidad.

Estaban en la sala de estar de la casa de Hermione, habían terminado de cenar hace poco y ahora disfrutaban de una copa de vino frente al fuego de la chimenea. Era una costumbre que habían adquirido cuando estaban huyendo, solo que allí no tenían vino, y que les aportaba paz. Harry había tomado una de las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y había comenzado a tratar el quid de la cuestión.

Hermione inspiró hondo y desvió la vista lejos de su amigo. —Yo… La siento en mí, Harry. La magia oscura, quiero decir. Es como fuego ardiente corriendo por mis venas, como un campo magnético de esos que inventan los muggles rodeando la cicatriz.— Comenzó a decir en voz baja, susurrante, como si las palabras fueran a escaparsele si se atrevía a levantar la voz.

Harry no podía dejar de verla maravillado: el fuego ensombrecía una parte de su rostro y le daba un aspecto misterioso, la cadencia baja de su voz le acariciaba los sentidos.

 _»_ Desde que sufrí la tortura a manos de Bellatrix, mi magia se ha comportado de manera salvaje. No he podido controlarla salvo una vez desde entonces: el día de la batalla final. En ese momento, solo pensaba en sobrevivir a cualquier costo y que ustedes también lo hicieran. Sentía tanta rabia y tanto dolor, tanta impotencia.— En ese punto, la voz se le quebró un poco. Carraspeo para recobrar la compostura.

»A partir de ese día, mi curiosidad ha mutado prácticamente a obsesión. Ansío conocerla, practicarla, hacerme una con ella, dejarme guiar. Y eso me frustra, porque no puedo controlarlo. Tú bien sabes que yo nunca he sido dada a las prácticas oscuras, más bien las aborrezco. Y… Tampoco quiero ser como Bellatrix, Harry.

»También están esos sueños. Desde la tortura, he estado teniendo unos sueños muy extraños. Al principio pensé que eran pesadillas por la guerra, porque me levantaba exaltada y aterrada pero no podía recordar nada de ellos. Hasta hace un año. En la noche de mi cumpleaños, tuve el primer sueño nítido. Era como si fuese real, como si lo estuviese viviendo. Y pude recordar un pequeño detalle de aquello. El sueño se ha venido repitiendo desde esa noche, recordando un solo detalle por mes.

»No puedo dejar de pensar en que lo uno esta enlazado con lo otro. Como si mi magia me estuviera diciendo algo, me intentara guiar. Y tengo miedo, Harry. Miedo de convertirme en alguien tan horrendo como Bellatrix, de no ser capaz de captar bien el mensaje de la magia y no encontrar el camino que está destinado a mi. Miedo de… de perderlo todo de nuevo.

Bueno, aquí he vuelto yo. Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, yo me he graduado de secundaria.

Lamento la tardanza, pero de todos mis escritos este ha sido lo que más he editado en la vida. Como ven, hemos introducido a Draco. Y a Narcissa, la bella Narcissa. Diganme que les ha parecido.

Quisiera aclararles algo en cuanto al tiempo en que dasarrollamos la historia. Yo no soy muy buena estableciendo líneas de tiempo, un día podemos estar al comienzo del curso y en la siguiente estamos en pascua. Prometo señalarles los detalles importantes. Al principio iremos lento, y luego ya veremos.

Bueno, gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado al proyecto. Por sus reviews y favs. Ya saben que hacer, dejen su opinión. Y disfruten, ser you later!


End file.
